


Seduction (Day 17)

by Ruquas



Series: Kinktober 2018 [15]
Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, Autism Spectrum, Gen, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 11:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16325045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: After all, no one else asked for a kiss. Sex, yes, they asked first. But a kiss? It was a normal thing to do. At least for others. And he knew that Andrés wasn’t the kind of man who asked for anything. This just added to his confusion.





	Seduction (Day 17)

**Author's Note:**

> When I wrote this piece I didn't knew they were half-brothers, so maybe kind of Canon-Divergence. The Professor got a bit more autistic than I intended to, too.

He had had sex.

He never lied to Tokyo. Why would he? It was just… that he didn‘t really enjoy it. It took off an edge, sure, but overall it was just sticky and kind of weird. Maybe even a bit of creepy. He hadn‘t liked it.

He knew how weird it was. His classmates had laughed at him. He hadn‘t tried it again. It wasn‘t as difficult as he thought. He had always liked books more than people. People were confusing. And often they thought he was strange just because he was intelligent. And then, time went by, he began to plan the heist and then… well, he just kind of forgot. Until he began to recruit the others.

He knew that they would form personal relationships. It was part of the plan, even though he said he didn’t want that. Only people who built a relationship, a strong relationship, just like a family had, could go through this. And he even expected them to have sex. Kind of. He didn‘t expect that those people tried to have sex with him.

Of course, most of them were just… well, he didn‘t think that they meant it. Tokyo certainly didn‘t. And after all, she was, to put it mildly crazy. That‘s nothing bad, of course, and certainly nothing bad for what they wanted to do. But Nairobi, she tried. And she meant it, at least at the moment. And Rio, sometimes he seemed to be… he just looked at him. 

Almost like Andrés sometimes did. But with Andrés, it has always been different. Andrés didn‘t really care about the fact that he was strange. That he liked books. Andrés even talked about those books, talked about the boring movies without judging him. In return, he began to drink wine that was better than everything he ever drank, began to learn how to present himself, to joke with others… he got confident. Or at least something similar to that. 

Of course, it was Andrés. He‘s… intelligent. Good-looking. A sophisticated man. So, yes, it was only natural that he was slightly confused when Andrés asked to kiss him. Then he started to laugh, just to fall silent when he saw the look on Andrés‘ face. Most people thought, that the other man was a sociopath. And Andrés? He let them believe the lie because it was easier. But the look, it was just strange. Almost hurt. The look was gone as fast as it came.

„Why?“

After all, no one else asked for a kiss. Sex, yes, they asked first. But a kiss? It was a normal thing to do. At least for others. And he knew that Andrés wasn’t the kind of man who asked for anything. This just added to his confusion.

„I like you. And I don’t think you would appreciate it when I just kissed you without permission. For me, that‘s enough.“

„You were married. To women.“

Of course, he knew that bisexuality exists. Knew that some people didn‘t even care for gender. Andrés didn’t seem like one of those people. The other man shrugged and stood up.

„Think about it, Sergio. I‘m not asking for more, but that doesn‘t mean I would turn anything else down. I like sex, I like intimacy to a certain degree. But if you never want or can give me that, that‘s okay. All I ask for is a kiss.“

The next day, Andrés didn‘t say a thing. They talked about the future. What they would do with the money. And Andrés didn‘t ask again. They laughed like they always did. They made their jokes. Talked about books and boring movies. Drank wine, better than everything else. They sang together. And then it began to dawn on him. Andrés knew. He just knew that he didn‘t like the things normal people did. Didn’t really understand them. It was a dance. A slow one, sure. But still a dance.

He hugged the older man, breathing in his smell. Maybe it would be the last time they did this. Maybe it would be the last time they saw each other in person, alive. And if he knew one thing then it was that he would miss Andrés more than he ever thought that he would miss someone. Carefully, he distracted himself from the embrace.

„Hey, Sergio, everything okay?“, Andrés asked, a smile on his lips.

„Just a kiss?“, he asked, breathless. Andrés looked at him, shocked. Then he nodded.

„One kiss. If you want to.“

Sergio nodded, stretching himself a bit while Andrés bend down. Their lips were barely touching. Andrés didn‘t even try to open his mouth, to shove his tongue down Sergios throat like people often did when they kissed. A small smile spread across the older man's face.

„I think it’s the best I ever had.“, he murmured. Sergio nodded and leaned forward again, kissing Andrés as if his life depended on it.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kinktober Challenge 2018. Every Story can be read on it's own.  
> I don't own the characters. I play with them and put them back where they belong.  
> English is not my native language and the work has never seen the eyes of a beta.


End file.
